rclfandomcom-20200222-history
Commander
Commander is a season 1 combatant of RCL Biography From battlefield black-ops to the fighting arena, Commander is the mechanized infantry of the future. This heavy armored trooper is rigged for combat, featuring tank tread feet for extra traction on floors slick with the oil-blood of its opponents. The head pans and tilts on a servo-actuated neck mechanism, and includes a helmet-cam similar to those used by the U.S. military. Strengths *Excellent armor and protection Weaknesses *Slow speed due to armor Team ROBO-JOCKEY Name: Jeffrey Fellin Age: 56 Occupation: National Guard helicopter pilot Hometown: Kansas City, MO Residence: Los Angeles, CA Jeffrey, a National Guard helicopter pilot, is the third of four generations of his family to fight in the military - his father is a military hero, an Atomic veteran and former Navy diver, while his son is a full-time active duty US Army Specialist. Jeffrey's father took him to the shop when he was eight-years-old and taught him to grind and weld. Bullied as a kid, Jeffrey joined the military in part to gain confidence. During his 30-year military career, Jeffrey was an Apache AH-64A Instructor Pilot, flew the first Apache helicopter from the Army’s 1st Division into enemy-held Kuwait during Desert Storm and instructed and flew missions in Bosnia for NATO. He is now a CW4 (Chief Warrant Officer 4) in the California Guard, flying UH-72A Lakotas in missions supporting Homeland Defense. Although Jeffrey doesn’t play video games, he built his first computer in the early ‘80s and wrote video games while working on cosmic ray telescopes at the University of New Hampshire. Jeffrey was a competitive fencer for 25 years – training under 10-time World Champion Vladymere Nazylmov – and has competed in a dozen National Championships. He is no nonsense and disciplined, but would be the first to say he is not a hero - "A hero is an ordinary man in extraordinary circumstances. I've just been lucky enough to have an extraordinary life," he says. ROBO-TECH Name: Paulo Younse Age: 33 Occupation: NASA robotics engineer Hometown: San Ramon, CA Residence: Pasadena, CA Paulo might just be the ultimate, modern-day Renaissance man. After securing a Bachelor’s in Mechanical Engineering from Cal Poly and a Master’s in Agricultural Engineering from the University of Florida, Paulo went to work at NASA, where he helped build the Mars Rover. He enjoys teaching and has taught about space exploration in Swahili at an orphanage in Tanzania, lectured on astronomy to children in Costa Rica and Honduras, and organized robotics activities for a planetarium in Malaysia. Paulo is a registered EMT (he’s treated patients in a remote medical clinic in Honduras), volunteers as a diver at the California Science Center (feeding sharks and helping out with the dive show) and, as a hobby, digs up dinosaur bones for the Natural History Museum of Los Angeles’ Dinosaur Institute. In his spare time, he has climbed Mt. Kilimanjaro and rescued baby sea turtles in Costa Rica and runs marathons and performs on a salsa dancing team. The more you get to know Paulo, the more he surprises you. Trivia *He slightly resembles Mega Man 10 boss Commando Man as both have "command" in their names, green and army based. *Dave Farra describes Commander "a walking tank". *Despite having good armor, he was brutalized with ease by Scorpio. *He is in the Real Steel games, but is known as Sarge. Category:Robots